


A Comfortable Regard (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>坏人的结局。John不得不在那个男人的前妻和女儿面前杀了他。在Finch面前。<br/>除了拷问，这可真算不上什么好日子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfortable Regard (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Comfortable Regard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645114) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



 

**夫复何求**

 

 

Title:A Comfortable Regard

Author:esteefee（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Category：Gen

Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Hurt/Comfort, Aftermath of Torture

 

**Summary** **：**

Coda to _Foe_. John was forced to kill the man in front of his ex-wife, his daughter. In front of Finch.

On top of the torture, it really wasn't his best day.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/645114>

 

授权：

 

Re: translations: anyone may translate my stories to another language and post w/o my permission, as long as they make clear it's a translation that was done with blanket permission. If I'm sent a link to the translation I will add it to the English language version.

 

 

**警告：**

H/C，刑讯之后

 

**摘要：**

_坏人_ 的结局。John不得不在那个男人的前妻和女儿面前杀了他。在Finch面前。

除了拷问，这可真算不上什么好日子。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

  

Gen，无CP，清水

1x08相关，就是东德特工用针扎Reese那集……

 

不接受角色攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== A Comfortable Regard** **夫复何求 =====**

 

 

_Kohl_ _：他们夺走了我的一切。但还有一部分的我活了下来。那就是她。_

 

 

等着警察过来收拾尸体，然后独自一人离开公园，John脑子里始终回荡着Kohl的这句话，他将自己藏进阴影，藏进没有任何一盏路灯能穿透的地方。回第五大道，无论现在时间多晚，忽略双肩和手指持续不断火辣辣的刺痛——托Kohl那一套长针的福——John发现自己已经朝着图书馆的方向走去。

 

拾掇拾掇，前特工心中默念，裹紧了外衣。只是去确认Anja和那姑娘都安全到家了；直接从Finch口中听到结果终归是最好的。

 

那一枪毫不犹豫。Kohl没给他任何选择的余地，根本没打算给他选择的余地，而John对于自己被那个男人当作自杀的工具，在他妻女面前送他拥抱死亡感到无比愤怒。特别是，在Finch面前。

 

并非Finch不知道John的本事。可眼睁睁看着一切发生，与通过耳机听见事情的过程，根本是完全不同的。

 

John狠狠摇头，一只手遮住后颈，试图缓解灼烧的痛楚。如果在他恢复之前机器吐出了新的号码，那他必须处理好这次的伤。冰敷估计会有用。图书馆有冰。

 

他随手叫了辆出租车，消失在茫茫夜色中。

 

 

::: ::: ::: ::: :::

 

“我没想到今晚会再见到你，Mr. Reese。”Finch正在收拾上一个号码的相关资料，头也没抬。

 

“就是过来看看。Anja和Marie都安全到家了么？”

 

Finch停下手里的活计，有点僵硬地转过身面对John。“是的。当然。她们……很好。”

 

“那就好。”还能怎样呢，作为一个女人，她的前夫突然从已经埋葬的过去跳出来威胁她的生命；作为一个年轻姑娘，她突然发现自己的父亲是个冷血特工。而且她们还亲眼看到那个男人当胸中弹。

 

John无声叹了口气，“我过来换把枪。”

 

“哦，当然。但这可以稍等。”

 

“不行。”他用那把枪杀了那个人，他无法忍受再继续留着这武器。它必须被彻底毁掉。真可惜。自然他有足够的后备可以替换，一模一样的Sig Sauer 1911，就静静放在他的小型军械库里，在上次Harold因为烟雾弹被吓到之后他已经把所有东西都收拾到了一个高高的搁架上。

 

John弯出虚弱的微笑，拿着枪和清洁工具走到桌子边。当他把一个又一个金属部件依次摆在面前后，男人靠上椅背，戴好橡胶手套，开始有条不紊地将它们拆成更加细小的零件，从枪管、弹夹，到抽壳钩，甚至抛壳器定位栓，好像根本不知道最终这些都将丢进熔炉，化成一抔钢水；好像根本不知道，现在究竟是什么情况。

 

他的脖颈跳痛，抬头，看到Finch已经坐在了桌子另一端，脸上挂着严峻的表情。

 

John偷偷责怪自己居然反应如此迟钝，甚至笨拙地弄掉了刚刚擦拭干净的零件。手指发软，他伸胳膊想要捡回来，不料肘部重重撞上了身后的档案柜。

 

剧痛瞬间席卷，毫不含糊地穿透了他，就好像音叉荡出一波又一波震颤，突然他发现自己在 _那儿_ ，同时在两个不同的地方。他在Anja的家里，手臂被绑在椅子上。他能尝到塞口布的味道。脑子里一团迷雾，模模糊糊，他知道自己其实应该还在图书馆，不过手肘处令人窒息的痛撕扯着他的胳膊，让他死死攥紧双拳，泪水迸出眼眶。他在Kohl残忍的折磨中瑟瑟发抖。

 

John咬牙，勉强想着自己能说什么，而不是不能说什么，以防万一，因为这情况很不利，非常非常不利。针头拔出比刺入更痛，就好像带着倒钩似的。

 

_“Mr. Reese_ _。”_

 

他不是Kara的Reese；如果他还是，他会在Kohl一开始动作的时候就扣动扳机。可John已经变了，他有了一瞬间的犹豫，几乎能算做同情，结果就是他被绑在椅子里，白热的针尖刺破他的皮肤，刺入他的肌肉，甚至，感觉上，戳进了他的骨髓，牵引出无尽疼痛，汹涌剧烈，遍布每个神经末梢——

 

“John。”有人轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，倏然间他的左手自由了。他伸臂，紧紧抓住最近的东西，竭尽全力捏在掌中。那道温和的声音再次响起。“John，停下。”

 

是Finch给他松了绑。是Finch被他抓在手中。John慢慢放开五指，颤抖着浅浅地呼吸。他的右臂依然僵硬，角度诡异地别在椅背后面，就好像被捆着似的。他确实被捆着，可同时又没有。如果他能够弯弯胳膊，他就会知道的。

 

哪怕稍微动一下都是剧痛，可他还是动了动，抽回手臂，冲图书馆温暖的灯光眨眨眼，不是Anja客厅里明亮的日光。枪已经被拆成一个一个的零件，就摆在面前的桌子上。

 

他的脸颊湿漉漉。

 

“抱歉，Finch。”John哑声道，“撞上尺骨端了。”

 

“尺骨端，”Finch干巴巴重复，却没有从John旁边走远。

 

“是啊，得冰敷一下。”前特工摇摇晃晃努力起身，却发现自己依旧全身无力。

 

“我去看看冰箱里有什么。”小个子老板离开前又一次轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

 

John连忙抹一把脸，弯下腰去捡回刚刚掉落的零件。那是最后一块，所以他把它们包在一条毛巾里，折好，摘掉手套。

 

听见Finch由远及近的脚步声让他感觉好多了，总算安下心来。刚刚只是走神了才会有记忆的回闪。不用惊慌。他控制得住。

 

可Finch究竟看到了什么？

 

“给，”小个子男人递给他一块蓝色的东西，柔软沁凉。“这是冰冻凝胶，”Finch有点窘迫地解释，“我自己的储备。”

 

“谢谢，Finch。”John将凝胶对折放在桌上，又把手肘垫上去。剧痛瞬间得到缓解，他嘶声长叹，“上帝，这可真好，”然后有些不安地闭上眼睛。

 

“今天到底发生了什么？”Finch听上去很紧张。

 

“嗯？”John真希望他别再追问。

 

“你听见我的话了。我和你失去了联系。Fusco警探告诉我他不得不先把Kohl吓跑，然后再把你从椅子上解下来。”

 

“事情……有点复杂。不过好在最后搞定了。”

 

“如果用非常扭曲的定义来看，没错。”

 

John抿住嘴唇，“你对我的表现不满意。”

 

“哦拜托。我不是傻瓜。我能听得出来有东西不对劲。”

 

John睁开眼，发现Finch正弯腰凑在电脑屏幕前，噼里啪啦地打字。“你在干什么？”

 

“我在写我的记录。”

 

“什么记录？号码？”

 

Finch抬头，用难以理解的目光瞥了他一眼。

 

那么就不是号码。John叹气。“他有针。他想知道Anja在哪儿。我对威胁不那么容易屈服。”

 

Finch的嘴角抽搐了一下。

 

“我很好，Finch。那么我有没有……说什么？我走神的时候说过什么？”脑子里还是晕乎乎的，可面前的男人却在层层迷雾中一直站在那里，不曾有丝毫动摇。

 

“你抓住了我的手腕。特别疼，我该加上这一句。”

 

“我很抱歉。”John简直无法想象自己会去刻意伤害Finch。“下次你应该离我远点儿。”

 

出乎意料地，Finch _啪_ 地一掌拍在桌面上，“我绝对不会。”他扶了扶眼镜，转过身，“我能承受这些，我能一直看着你，知道你经历了什么，听你发出那样的……声音。”

 

“Finch。”John绝望地轻叹。那么好罢。再也不要在Harold面前走神。“谢谢，”最终前特工只说了这个字。手肘感觉好多了，所以他拿起凝胶放到自己颈侧，让那蓝色的半固体就待在Kohl曾经插入致命长针的部位。

 

Finch眼中一冷。

 

John朝桌子上的毛巾布包挑起下巴，“我会把这个放到老地方。”

 

他的老板点头，脸上总算露出了一丝满意的浅笑。

 

John倏然领悟到，原来自己之前的担心全都毫无必要，于是他放松下来，靠上椅背，让冰冻凝胶缓缓释放效力，让Finch敲击键盘的熟悉轻响陪着他慢慢沉入梦乡。

 

他在这儿感觉很好，因为有Finch的照料。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/9/14


End file.
